Cálida Navidad
by ladyaqua198
Summary: (One-shot) No cambiaría por nada estas navidades tan cálidas así...entre tus brazos. Entre besos, caricias y mimos tuyos es donde encuentro mi lugar...mi paraíso...-Feliz Navidad Adrien...-Feliz Navidad...Marinette...


_**Entre tus brazos**_ _(Capítulo único)_

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me encantan estas navidades?

Y yo no podía negárselo tampoco. El mejor lugar del mundo era estando allí, entre sus brazos.

El frio pasado en mi trayecto hasta allí valía la pena si luego podía sentirme así de confortada junto a él entre sus suaves y abrigadas sábanas de coralina.

Hacía pocas horas que oficialmente era 25 de diciembre y había pasado la noche familiar como siempre en compañía de mi familia. Pero, conociendo las Navidades, un poco nostálgicas, del que ahora era no solo mi compañero de clases y batallas, sino mi novio, tenía la costumbre de ir a visitarlo después de pasar la noche en familia. Me transformaba en Ladybug y recorría las calles frías de París recién Nevadas hasta alcanzar uno de los ventanales de la mansión Agreste y entrar en la habitación del rubio.

Normalmente nos quedábamos recogidos entre las sábanas de su cama en la habitación, tomando chocolate caliente que traía recién hecho de mi casa con algunas galletas con chispas de chocolate como acompañante. Conversábamos de mil y una cosas durante toda la noche hasta que caíamos muertos de sueño entre los brazos de otro.

-Siempre lo haces Chaton...y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti en Navidad...

-Deberías estar en casa, con tus padres, terminando de celebrar la Navidad y no con...

-Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces Adrien.-Dije girándome un poco en mi lugar para que me mirara a los ojos aunque eso implicara que dejara de acariciarme el cabello con tanta ternura.

Él no se había movido de su lugar desde que yo había llegado a su habitación. Su mirada parecía un poco más distante de lo normal este año. Permanecía sentado con la espalda un poco reclinada contra el cabecero de la cama y los cojines detrás de él. Solo le había visto sonreír levemente cuando llegué por su ventana y me seguía con la mirada depositando la bolsa con el chocolate caliente en su escritorio. Para intentar confortarle me había metido directamente entre las sábanas junto a él, apoyando mi cabeza y manos, aún enguatadas en el traje de Ladybug, sobre su pecho mientras él me rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos y apoyaba el mentón sobre mi cabeza suspirando.

-No soy de las que se quedan hasta las tantas de la noche despierta con mi familia en Nochebuena. No es ningún problema para mí venir a aquí y quedarme contigo, una vez termino la noche con ellos. Ellos ahora mismo se piensan que ya estoy durmiendo en mi habitación sin ningún problema.

-Solo...-Intenta explicarse inútilmente, continuando con sus caricias en mi cabello-Es que... me siento mal al pensar que siempre tienes que venir tú a verme a pesar del clima frio que hace.

-Estás encerrado y vigilado las 24 horas desde que decidiste escaparte una vez en navidades... ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera tu padre?-Dije un poco comprensiva y con una sonrisa para contagiársela.

-¿Sinceramente?-Hizo una pausa, dejando de mirarme para perderse entre los copos de nieve que caían en la calle y se veían a través de su ventanal-Esperaba pasar más tiempo con él...

Se me encogió el corazón ante sus palabras.

-Estas no han sido tampoco tus mejores navidades, ¿me equivoco?-Pregunté ciertamente apenada para lograr que se sincerara más conmigo.

Su suspiro profundo lo decía todo.

-La primera Navidad con todos vosotros aquí fue increíble...-Admitió con un amago de sonrisa.-Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo él se volvió a encerrar en sí mismo-Relató ya más apagado.- Primero fueron cenas juntos después de tanto tiempo. Después un regalo compartido aunque cada uno en habitaciones separadas. Y ahora apenas una felicitación por parte de Nathalie mientras él está en otra punta de la ciudad o fuera... Si no fuera por ti y tus visitas te aseguro que tendría motivos para ponerme escolta entonces.

El pensamiento de que volviera a desaparecer me angustiaba y de cierta forma me ahogaba.

-Ni se te ocurra plantearte eso de nuevo...-Susurré casi en suplica apretando mi agarre sobre su pecho en un puño.-No soportaría saber que has desaparecido de nuevo...

Todo este tiempo a su lado peleando con tantos akumas y enfrentando tantos riesgos no hacían que me volviera invulnerable al miedo de perderlo. Por el contrario, mis miedos se veían incrementados...

-Marinette...

-A veces tengo pesadillas con esa Navidad...-Admití en mi desesperación para que me entendiera y no me hiciera como que mi petición era inútil.-Recorro París de una punta y nunca logro hallarte...A veces es como caer en un pozo sin fondo oscuro del que nunca logro salir...Las voces de los akumas me recuerdan lo inútil que soy...Y en ciertos extremos te escucho a ti también reclamándome...O incluso...suplicándome ayuda y nunca logro...no puedo...

Revivir la imagen de Chat Noir a mis pies inconsciente y sin reaccionar entre mis brazos era absolutamente desgarrador...Una de mis peores pesadillas desde que descubrimos nuestras identidades tiempo atrás...

-Calma my lady...Estoy aquí...-Susurró a mi oído intentando calmar mis primeros gemidos de llanto-. Jamás me perdonaría dejarte sola...jamás...

Me escondí con más ahínco en el hueco de su hombro rodeándole con mis brazos por su cuello. Sentía su cálido aliento y respiración contra mi cabello y besos lentos y largos por la parte trasera de mi oreja, relajándome y al mismo tiempo provocándome leves escalofríos agradables entre sus brazos.

-No vuelvas a pensar nunca en desaparecer...-Pedía aferrándome al nacimiento de su cabello dorado por la nuca.

-Te lo prometo...

-Por favor...-Repetía yo como un mantra.

-Te lo prometo, bugaboo-Decía el en respuesta una y otra vez.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, dónde solo estábamos los dos, el silencio no se sentía como algo incómodo entre ambos. Era confortante y relajante...La angustia que me había empezado a embargar segundos antes iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Cuando, más calmada, alcé la mirada y contemplé su intento de sonrisa no pude resistirme a imitar su gesto.

-Perdón...-Solté sin remediarlo apartándome alguna lágrima rebelde.-Se suponía que tenía que venir yo esta noche para animarte y en lugar de eso...

-No está de más que por una vez yo sea quién te conforte...Ladybug-Dijo alzando mi mentón y guiñándome un ojo.

-Me alegra que mis lamentos te hagan recuperar tu humor de siempre-Le respondí con reproche y altanería.

-¿Sabes lo que más me encanta de que conozcamos nuestras identidades bajo la máscara?

-¿Qué?-Pregunté sonriente y a la vez intrigada con lo que me fuera a soltar ahora con su sonrisa felina recuperada.

-Que por fin puedo decirme a mí mismo que soy el único que te conoce en todas tus facetas; y eso incluye tanto a la valiente y fuerte Marinette, como a la dulce y delicada Ladybug que no muchos tienen el privilegio de conocer. Me haces sentirme afortunado y único al ser quién pueda conocerte siendo tú misma. Ese...ese es el mejor regalo de Navidad o de cumpleaños que puedas darme en la vida...-Me declaró apoyando su frente en la mía y acariciando mi mejilla derecha, aún sensible y fría por el rastro de lágrimas anteriores.

-Gato tonto...

¿Qué podía yo responderle ante aquello? Esos ataques de sinceridad por su parte me robaban el aliento siempre.

-Tu gato tonto...

Agaché la mirada ciertamente azorada ante la intensidad de sus esmeraldas y me dediqué a acariciar la superficie suave de su pijama por el pecho. Que llevara puesto esa prenda precisamente hacía que mariposas se me removieran en el estómago.

-Eres demasiado elocuente con las palabras...-Le admití resignada pero aún sonriendo por su intento de parecer locuaz ante mí.

-Creo que tiempo atrás Ladybug le hubiera negado eso a Chat Noir con sus chistes de gatos- Respondió el burlón haciéndose el desentendido cómicamente.

-No lo estropees ahora Adrien-Dije acurrucándome de nuevo en su pecho y en el hueco de su hombro para que se apiadara de mí un poco. Así dejaría el tema correr mientras me aferraba al calor corporal que me proporcionaba él en el calor de la noche.- ¿Sabes que me encanta tu jersey nuevo?- Susurré acariciando la suave textura de la prenda.

-A mí también-Admitió socarrón.-Me lo regaló una tierna mariquita las navidades pasadas y desde entonces siempre lo tengo puesto cuando estoy en casa.

-¡Adrien!-Le repliqué medio divertida medio avergonzada entre risas.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo presumir de un hermoso regalo confeccionado por mi linda novia?

-Adr...

Me calló de manera sorpresiva pero agradable. Me sostuvo la nuca con una de sus manos inclinó la cabeza a un lado para que fuera más cómoda la acción para ambos. Su otra mano mantenía firme el agarre en mi cintura, mandándome escalofríos por toda la columna. Por momentos no sabía si era por el frio de la noche, o por las sensaciones que él me provocaba. Una de mis manos se quedó estática sobre su pecho mientras la otra la coloqué en su mejilla, suave al tacto. Me removí inquieta cuando me mordió lentamente el labio, como si se tratara de una tortura, pero que resultaba realmente placentera. Sus labios y boca tenían cierto toque con sabor a chocolate que se hacía adictivo.

De una manera de la que ni siquiera yo me había esperado, solo hizo falta cierto empuje por su parte para que yo acabara sentada sobre su regazo con ambas piernas abiertas frente a él mientras nuestro beso continuaba. El roce de su lengua con la mía era tentador y abrumador. Por momentos jugaba con él y me resistía, apartándome de su boca por unos centímetros para que él me siguiera y volviera a atrapar mis labios con pasión.

Nunca me cansaría de estar así con él. Era mi todo.

Posé un segundo mi mano enguantada con el traje de Ladybug sobre los labios de él para frenar su vasallaje hacia mí. Apenas podía respirar con naturalidad para cuando quería formular mi pregunta.

-¿Por qué...-Exhalé apenas sin aliento y todavía resistiéndome a su insistencia a besarme de nuevo-...por qué no aceptas mi invitación y pasas la Navidad con nosotros? Sabes a que mis padres no les importaría que vinieras...-Respiré perdiéndome en sus profundas cuencas. Parecían brillar con la leve luz nocturna procedente el exterior. Se reflejaba en sus ojos a través de las ventanas de la habitación. Por segundos me dio la sensación de que sus pupilas eran tan afiladas y salvajes como las de su alter-ego con máscara.- Al contrario... "te adoran".

Lo último no supe si realmente lo susurré entrecortada porque era verdad o porque yo era realmente quién le adoraba en aquellos instantes. Mi mente parecía recuperar un poco de cordura. Se había detenido y, con la mano que había tenido anteriormente en mi nuca, ahora deshacía los dos lazos que amarraban mis coletas. Liberar mi cabello mientras sentía su toque era como si me liberara de un gran peso en mis hombros. La tensión que pudiera haber tenido desapareció.

-Yo también te adoro my lady. No sabes cuánto-Me dijo pausadamente sin separar sus ojos de los míos alzando mi mentón.-Y no dudo que pasaría una navidades estupendas con vosotros. Pero a pesar de todo, aún tengo una pequeña esperanza de lograr que mi padre recupere ese espíritu alegre y optimista que conocí cuando estábamos con mi madre. Si no lo intento es como si me estuviera dando por vencido.

Era un gran luchador. Tanto siendo Chat Noir como Adrien Agreste. No era un cobarde y jamás dejaba algo a medias. Y yo lo sabía mejor que nadie, puesto que jamás, siendo Chat Noir, se dio por vencido en lo que se refiere a alcanzar mis sentimientos cuando siempre los tuvo. Si era capaz de mil y un cosas por mí, no dudaba que haría lo imposible también por su padre.

-Eres demasiado lindo para tu bien.-Dije sonriente pese a todo besando con cariño su mejilla e incorporándome de la cama lentamente.-Tu padre se lo pierde si no lo ve.

-No te vayas-Se quejó poniendo morros y estirando los brazos inútilmente en la cama para que volviera a su lado.

-Esos morritos no te sirven conmigo chaton-Le respondí divertida sacándole la lengua. Mejor que pusiera cierta distancia entre ambos después del momento intenso y acalorado que se había creado segundos antes. No era dueña de mis acciones entonces, mucho menos si volvía a caer presa de sus encantos.

-No pensabas lo mismo hace un momento...-Me reclamó picarón.

-Tikki, puntos fuera-Dije finalmente liberando mi transformación mientras volvía al escritorio de la habitación de mi novio.

Mientras Tikki sobrevolaba mi cabeza sonriente y después se dirigía a donde estaba Adrien entre risas para felicitarle la Navidad, yo me dediqué a preparar nuestros chocolates calientes. Una vez terminé mi tarea caí en cuanto en una cosa al no escuchar las réplicas comunes de "alguien" en la habitación. Más aún por el hecho de que no nos hubiera interrumpido a Adrien y a mí antes.

-Adrien, ¿dónde está Plagg?-Pregunté preocupada.

-Cuando le di mi regalo de Navidad se refugió en un cojín que ha colocado hace poco en una de las estanterías de mi librería. No me ha dado la lata desde hace una hora, así que me imagino que se habrá quedado durmiendo con el queso camembert de kilo que le regalé.

No pude evitar reír imaginándome al pequeño kwami removiéndose a gusto en su improvisada cama abrazando su queso.

-Marinette, ¿puedo irme a dormir con él? Tengo sueño...-Me pidió mi pequeña kwami cuando me acercaba con dos vasos de chocolate a la cama del rubio de nuevo.

-Claro Tikki. Siento no haberme quitado la transformación antes. Descansa tranquila y ve con Plagg.-Le respondí mientras frotaba su cabecita con cariño contra mi mejilla.

-Buenas noches chicos, y feliz Navidad-Dijo finalmente antes de sobrevolar hasta la parte alta de la habitación.

-Buenas noches-Respondí viéndola marchar.

-Feliz Navidad a ti también Tikki- Felicitó de vuelta Adrien.

Cuando volvió a enfocar su atención, palpó un lugar junto a él en la cama y se apartó levemente a un lado para que yo me sentara junto a él. Con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de su cama, me senté y le tendí el vaso de chocolate soplando un poco para que no quemara tanto. Siendo arropada de nuevo por él con las sábanas, apoyé mi cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros y el me besó la coronilla. Teniendo cada uno un vaso de chocolate humeante en una mano, unimos nuestras otras manos bajo las sábanas. Mirábamos absortos el bello paisaje de la Nevada en París mientras me ponía a tararear algunos de los villancicos que había estado por horas cantando en mi casa horas atrás.

No cambiaría por nada este tipo de navidades a su lado.

Al cabo de un rato, él se me unía y, mientras yo tarareaba, cantaba con voz dulce y baja. Cuando acabó pronto con su chocolate y dejó el vaso junto a la mesita, cambió de mano para sostener la mía. Con la anterior acariciaba mi cabello, colocando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros a modo de almohada.

Eran los momentos más cálidos y agradables que podía pasar en su compañía sin que hubiera interrupciones. Nuestras dobles vidas consumían demasiado. En ocasiones no podíamos pasar juntos tanto tiempo como realmente nos gustaría. Pero los pequeños momentos que lográbamos estarlo, compensaban cualquier esfuerzo o pesar del día a día.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegué a su habitación. El sueño empezaba a adueñarse de mí cuando volví a escuchar su voz.

-El año que viene seré yo quien vaya a verte a tu casa por Navidad-Dijo como si hablara más para sí mismo que para mí.-Las noches son demasiado frías y no me gustaría que enfermaras por hacerme compañía cuando yo también puedo ir a verte.

Resoplé al tener que hablar de nuevo del mismo tema.

-Ya lo haces de vez en cuando algunas noches durante todo el año, "Chat Noir"-Dije lo último con retintín. Él no se esperaba que le estuviera escuchando y me miró entonces con atención.- Me encanta ser yo la que te visite en estas fechas. Siempre eres el que toma la iniciativa en todo lo que corresponde a ambos, así que por esta vez concédeme esto. Deja que cargue con las consecuencias de caer resfriada si eso me permite me pasar más noches así contigo.

Me arropé más junto a él, pegando todo lo que pudiera mi cuerpo al suyo mientras me rodeaba de nuevo con sus brazos y quedábamos tumbados por completo en la cama.

-Creo que no tendría manera de convencerte de lo contrario aunque pudiera-Suspiró susurrando a mi oído provocándome nuevos escalofríos.- A mí también me encanta estar así contigo.

-Tu regalo y el de Plagg están sobre el escritorio-Recordé mientras sus caricias por mi cintura hacían que gimiera del gusto con los ojos cerrados, cada vez más presa del sueño.

-Y el tuyo y el de Tikki...-Respondió él de vuelta con la misma voz adormilada que yo.

-Plagg no dejará de darte la tabarra con el nuevo queso que le he regalo, y más por su aroma-Dije divertida sonriendo. El aroma a loción de ducha de Adrien me gustaba. Era de cítricos y fresco.

-No necesita que de mucho para ser pesado conmigo-Respondió divertido.-He hecho galletas de chispas para Tikki. Sé que son sus favoritas porque son las que siempre le das cuando necesitas transformarte. Nunca las había hecho hasta ahora y le tuve que pedir a tu madre ayuda la semana pasada diciéndole que eran para ti.

-¿Fue aquel día que me animaste a salir de compras navideñas con Alya?

-Así es.

-Qué tierno...-Susurré ante aquella revelación.-Ahora entiendo porque en ciertas partes de la cocina, a mi regreso, había manchas de harina por las paredes. Cuando le pregunté a mi padre el porqué de ello, me respondió, nervioso, que se le había escapado la batidora.-Dije divertida ante su metedura de pata.

-No me culpes por no tener el talento de un pastelero natural. Tu padre tuvo demasiada paciencia conmigo a decir verdad. Bueno...-Dijo pausando un momento para hacer más énfasis en lo que iba a contar a continuación.-Tuvo paciencia tanto con las galletas como con la tarta de fresas y nata que logré hacer tras mil intentos-Expresó.-Perdí la cuenta.

Mis ojos se abrieron y casi se me secó la boca al imaginar el sabor de la deliciosa tarta de la que me hablaba. Me incorporé como un resorte en la cama apoyando una de mis manos sobre su pecho. El sueño se me había ido por completo.

-Auch-Se quejó él.

-¿Me has hecho una tarta?

-Corrección. Te he hecho LA TARTA-Recalcó con el dedo sentándose en la cama y encarándome divertido y dándoselas de importante ante mis risas por sus cosquillas a mis costados.-Tu madre me dijo que era tu favorita y no la comes a menudo porque es la que más se vende en la panadería. Como se quedan muchas veces sin existencias para cuando quieren hacerte una, se me ocurrió que podría estrenarme de cocinero contigo como regalo de Navidad.

-Jajajaja-Me carcajeé hasta recuperar la respiración.-Eres un bobo-Dije aún partiéndome de la risa boca arriba en la cama mientras él ahora estaba encima de mí, después de parar de hacerme cosquillas.

-Estás obligada a probarla. No se aceptan cambios ni devoluciones-Dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente para besarme con ternura los labios. Apartó un par de mechones rebeldes de mi cabello para que no me taparan el rostro después de su ataque de cosquillas.

-Entonces no se aceptan cambios ni devoluciones tampoco para gorro que he diseñado exclusivamente para el héroe de París, ¡con orificios para sus orejas! Perfecto para las patrullas en este tiempo helado.-Dije imitando la voz de un anuncio mientras le tomaba de las mejillas para acercarlo de nuevo a mí y besarle de vuelta.

Frotó su nariz contra la mía como su de un verdadero gatito se tratara. Era pura ternura.

-¿En serio?-Dijo apoyando su frente en la mía, tan feliz como si cierto señor de traje rojo y barba blanca le hubiera traído un regalo por Navidad.

-Eso y más-Susurré con travesura acariciando su mejilla. Le empujé un poco para que me dejara incorporarme en la cama y lo agarré de las muñecas.-Ven conmigo.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo entre lamentos arrastrando la última vocal.-Estamos muy a gusto aquí juntos en mi cama.

-Por muchas pegas que me des ya estás de pie.-Le respondí palmeando su pecho mientras resoplaba. Le arrastré conmigo hasta su escritorio y tras hallar a tientas el objeto que quería se lo extendí en la palma de la mano ante su mirada incrédula.-Aquí tienes tu otro regalo.

-¿U-un muérdago?-Preguntó un poco dudoso.

-¿No se queja siempre Chat Noir de que nunca tiene la atención que "él" requiere de su Lady?-Dijo acercándome coqueta a él para de puntillas rodearle el cuello con mis brazos. Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro.

-Pensé que no necesitaba de ningún permiso para besar a mi novia.-Me reclamó sonriendo de forma felina colocando sus manos en mi cintura mientras me arrastraba de vuelta a la cama. Nuestras miradas nunca perdieron contacto.

-Por esta vez considéralo como una invitación para hacerlo todas las veces que quieras. Al menos si antes no te quedas dormido.-Dije divertida pellizcándole en el cuello antes de que me besara nuevamente en esa noche. Él exclamó a modo de queja y yo aproveché su sobresalto para separarme de él y correr por la habitación, jugando con él mientras me perseguía para tomar venganza por mi atrevimiento.

-¡Yo te voy a enseñar lo que en caerse rendida a la cama de sueño!-Clamaba divertido sin alzar mucho la voz para no despertar a nuestros kwamis ya dormidos.

La ramita de muérdago había caído sobre las sábanas revueltas de la cama. Mi verdadera intención cuando conseguí aquella ramita de muérdago para él era para que le trajera un poco de buena suerte. El muérdago en algunas culturas no solo se asociaba con la tradición de un beso entre aquellos que se colocaban bajo él, sino que también podía ser un símbolo de buena fortuna para quién la poseyera especialmente en aquellas fiestas.

Puede que estas no hubieran sido las mejores navidades de Adrien con su padre. Pero conociéndole, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que pudiera afianzar lazos con su padre. Al fin y al cabo, unas semanas atrás fue el mismísimo señor Agreste quién me ayudó a escoger una tela o material para el regalo de Navidad que le había hecho a su hijo por Navidad. Y lo mismo sucedió el año pasado con la prenda que portaba puesta Adrien mientras entre risas me perseguía por la habitación.

El señor Agreste quería realmente a su hijo. Resultaba comprensible que le costara abrirse, no solo con su hijo, sino con todo el mundo desde lo sucedido con la madre de Adrien. Ayudándome con los regalos de Navidad estos años desde que supo que Adrien y yo eramos cercanos era como pude ver el verdadero afecto del Agreste mayor hacia su primogénito. Era su manera particular de procesarle su cariño a su hijo aunque no pudiera pasar las navidades con él. Era un pequeño secreto entre el diseñador y yo, al menos hasta que padre e hijo pudieran entenderse de nuevo. Gabriel debía abrirse más con Adrien, y este, con su empeño de seguir junto a su padre, no me hacía dudar ante el hecho de pronto conseguiría el milagro.

Por el momento le guardaría el secreto a su padre y seguiría con él todas las Navidades y todos los días de mi vida. Navidades tan cálidas como aquellas eran inmejorables a su lado.

.

.

.

 _ **-Feliz Navidad, Adrien...**_

.

.

.

 _ **-Feliz Navidad...Marinette...**_

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!**

 **Os deseo muy felices fiestas a todos y este pequeño one-shot os lo dedico a vosotros. Esta gran comunidad y fandom me resulto fascinante desde el primer momento y me ha dado muchas alegrías. Mañana 28 de diciembre cumplo mi primer aniversario como escritora de fanfics y no me arrepiento. Ha sido una experiencia increíble, o nunca mejor dicho prodigiosa.**

 **Alex-sol, Crixar, Arkeiel, Naho, LadyDoptera, Sonrais777, Lordvx...sois escritores increíbles y vuestras historias me han llegado al corazón. Por lo que he podido conocer de vosotros sois excelentes personas y os quiero dar las gracias por todo el apoyo y esos comentarios en chats o por PM que tanto me han motivado a seguir.**

 **Espero también seguir disfrutando en un futuro de más cosas vuestras y momentos con vosotros.**

 **Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!**

 **Saluditos,**

 **Ladyaqua198**


End file.
